A typical stapling machine for use in stapling together sheets of paper comprises two main components which are pivotally connected together. One component carries an anvil which is adapted to clinch the ends of two arms present on a staple which is ejected from the other component. The other component includes a staple magazine adapted to contain a plurality of staples, the staple magazine having one end aligned with a staple ejection slot. Means are provided to bias the staples towards the staple ejection slot. An ejector blade can be moved through the staple ejector slot to eject a staple. Typically, the ejector blade is moved either by pressing the top of the component containing the staple magazine downwardly, or by operating an actuating lever if the stapling machine is of the "pliers" type.
A disadvantage that arises is that the staple is driven down towards the anvil solely by the force applied by the person operating the device, and if that force is not sufficient to cause the staple to penetrate cleanly through any sheets of paper located between the two components, then the staple may become deformed, and the stapling operation will not be carried out satisfactorily.